<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Project Partners by greyedges</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885637">Project Partners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyedges/pseuds/greyedges'>greyedges</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bullying, Coming Out, Highschool AU, Homophobia, M/M, Muggle AU, supportive family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyedges/pseuds/greyedges</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter is struggling with finding where he fits in. He thought he belonged with the jocks, with his brother and sister, but a secret gets out and they no longer accept him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Project Partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>adding a trigger warning for some homophobic slurs and other bullying!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So it looks like we're partners..." Polly Chapman forcefully dropped her World History text book onto Albus Potter's desk, making him jump slightly.</p>
<p>"I suppose so..." Albus replied dryly, leaning back to make room for her supplies. Polly was on the cheerleading squad and didn't much care for Albus. This was because she liked guys who were on the football or rugby team, and he wasn't on either. His brother, James Sirius, however was the star football player. Polly very much liked James.</p>
<p>"How about you read the first page, I'll read the second and then we'll just... make the powerpoint I guess," she instructed with a bored tone.</p>
<p>Albus sighed and continued to open up his own text book. He stared at the page, loathing this assignment. He hoped they could get it done quick and get it over with. He found he couldn't absorb any information on the page, his mind kept wandering to other things and Polly twirling her hair next to him wasn't helping his distractedness.</p>
<p>Thankfully the bell rang and he quickly shoved everything into his bag and slipped out of the classroom.</p>
<p>Suddenly someone was bumping their shoulder into his and he turned to see his brother with a mischievous grin on his face. He was gripping the straps of his bag and had a slight skip to his step.</p>
<p>"Hey Al, you coming to the rugby's party tonight?" he asked.</p>
<p>Albus gave him a curious look, "Why would I be invited?"</p>
<p>James rolled his eyes as if it was obvious, "Because the whole footy team was invited."</p>
<p>"In case you haven't realized, I'm not actually on the footy team," Albus reminded him.</p>
<p>"Bullocks," James snorted, "You're our honorary mascot!"</p>
<p>Albus huffed, taking that as an insult, "I don't know if that's worse than being the honorary water boy."</p>
<p>James sighed and slung an arm around Albus' shoulders, "Well, whatever you want to call yourself, the boys all love you and you're still invited. I'm going for sure, and if you decide to be lame and not come, you can't snitch to mum and dad."</p>
<p>Albus chuckled, "I promise I won't."</p>
<p>Just then their younger sister, Lily Luna who was in year nine, bounced up to them in the hallway, "Are you guys going to the party tonight? Can you please take me? I wanna go so bad!" She tugged on their uniform jackets and used her infamous puppy eyes, that never seemed to fail with their parents.</p>
<p>Albus gave his brother a stern look as if to say, 'This is on you, mate.'</p>
<p>James gave an exasperated sigh and kept walking, making Lily fall behind slightly. "No Lils, I can't bring you along. It's only year elevens and up."</p>
<p>She groaned, not even bothering to beg Albus, "Please Jamie, all the other cheer girls are going, why can't I?"</p>
<p>James huffed, "Because, you're not old enough. There's going to be alcohol, and if mum or dad found out that I let you come to a party with alcohol they'd end me."</p>
<p>Lily let out a cry of protest, "But they're okay with Albus going? He's not even sixteen yet!"</p>
<p>"I don't know if you've noticed Lily, but mum and dad don't care as much about me as they do you," Albus responded.</p>
<p>"Oh shush, you know that's not true," Lily rolled her eyes, giving Albus a playful shove.</p>
<p>"Oh you're definitely the favorite," James agreed. "You're their precious baby princess."</p>
<p>Lily stomped her foot, "Am not!" she then stormed off, probably to go whine to her popular, bitchy little friends.</p>
<p>"How are you gonna make sure she doesn't come?" Albus wondered as they continued to casually walk towards their next classes.</p>
<p>"Oh I'll tell mum and dad straight up," James shrugged.</p>
<p>Albus shot him a confused look, "But... then what if they don't let us go?"</p>
<p>"That's why I've already told them I'm going over to Isaac's tonight," He tapped his forehead as if to show that he thought ahead.</p>
<p>"What about me then?" Albus deadpanned.</p>
<p>"Just say you're tagging along with me like you always do," he shrugged.</p>
<p>Albus sighed, "Fine."</p>
<p>••••</p>
<p>Albus took a few steps and wobbled, laughing out loud to himself as he realized how drunk he was.</p>
<p>Suddenly there was someone calling his name and he wandered further into the living room where a bunch of people were sitting around laughing and playing a game that required spinning a bottle on top of the coffee table.</p>
<p>He wasn't completely sure who had called him over but he was quickly being pulled down into an empty spot on the couch.</p>
<p>"Al!" One of the footy players grabbed his attention, "Seven minutes in heaven with..." he spun the bottle and they all watched as it came to a stop on Polly Chapman, his partner from World History class.</p>
<p>The people from the circle cheered, and Polly stood up and dragged him to the closet off to the side and shut the door.</p>
<p>"Wait, are we actually-" Albus didn't get his question out before her lips were on his and she was pressing him up against the wall.</p>
<p>He made a startled noise but quickly caught on and kissed her back. It wasn't his first kiss, but that didn't mean he was experienced. He also knew that he wasn't attracted to girls. At all. But no one knew that so he had to just play along with everything.</p>
<p>His arms were stiff at her sides, but she was already feeling him up under his shirt and tugging at his hair.</p>
<p>She pulled away and rolled her eyes, "You can touch my boobs, you know..." She then grabbed his hands and shoved them up her shirt and Albus merely squeaked out an, 'okay.'</p>
<p>She went back to kissing him but he was stiffer than ever, unsure of what to do with boobs in his hands. He only ever watched gay porn, how was he supposed to know what girls liked?</p>
<p>Polly then moved her hand down to his crotch, palming at him through his jeans and he let out a small gasp at her initial squeeze. She took this as pleasure when it was really just surprise.</p>
<p>"You can move your hands, you know," she whispered and he nodded obediently. He let one tangle into the underside of her blonde hair and the other gripped her waist.</p>
<p>Then, boldly, Polly pushed her hands down the front of Albus' pants. He cringed as she tugged at his limp dick that was not about to get hard anytime soon.</p>
<p>She attempted a few more times but eventually her kissing slowed and she pulled away, a confused glare on her face, "What, are you fucking gay or something?"</p>
<p>"I - yeah - well - no - I just..." He stammered lamely.</p>
<p>Polly made a face and pushed away from him, "Ugh," she scoffed and let herself out of the closet.</p>
<p>Albus' drunken brain didn't process what just happened fast enough and as he was moving out of the cramped room he realized everyone in the circle was snickering about him.</p>
<p>"Someone get James and tell him his little brother likes it up the arse," a voice snorted.</p>
<p>"Fuckin' fairy!" Another called, earning laughter from the others.</p>
<p>Albus' stomach tightened and felt like he was going to vomit. He wasn't sure if it was from the shouting or from the alcohol - probably both.</p>
<p>"James Potter!" a female voice shouted, "Come get your brother, he's trying to steal my boyfriend!" more laughter erupted.</p>
<p>Albus stumbled towards the front door which was the closest exit. His vision was blurring and his head was pounding, and he could feel tears threatening to spill and all he knew was that he needed to get out of there.</p>
<p>Suddenly James' voice echoed throughout his brain, causing relief to rush over him momentarily.</p>
<p>"What the bloody hell is going on here?" he wondered.</p>
<p>"Your baby brother's gone full homo!" Someone informed him.</p>
<p>"Ugh, shut your damn mouths - come on Albus."</p>
<p>Albus felt a tug at his arm and he wobbled unsteadily. He turned to see James holding onto him, guiding him towards the door.</p>
<p>The cold autumnal air felt like a slap to the face compared to the hot, sticky, smoke filled air of the house they were just in. Albus realized he actually was crying and tried to focus on not stumbling about.</p>
<p>"What the hell was all that?" James demanded, "I'm gonna tell Coach and get them kicked off."</p>
<p>"No," Albus pleaded, "Don't get Coach involved. It's not worth it," he slurred, choking slightly on his tears.</p>
<p>James finally turned towards him, taking a good look at his blotchy face, "Shit, are you okay Al?"</p>
<p>Albus sniffled and shook his head.</p>
<p>James slipped a supportive arm around Albus' torso and they kept walking towards the bus stop that was just a bit further down the road.</p>
<p>"Don't listen to them," James instructed softly, "They're just fucking idiots - all of them. I know none of that stuff is true."</p>
<p>Albus sniffled again, "But it is..." he said quietly.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"It is true," Albus said more confidently this time, "I am gay..."</p>
<p>They had reached the bus stop and bench, but James had merely frozen, staring at his brother with a bewildered look on his face.</p>
<p>Albus felt his stomach plummet and tighten again. A broken sob escaped his lips and he stumbled away from James' supportive hold. He took a few steps backwards and suddenly burst into a sprint down the hill, feeling overwhelmed with embarrassment and shame.</p>
<p>"Where the fuck are you going?" James called, suddenly jumping into action and chasing after his brother. He had longer legs and better stamina from football and quickly caught up to him.</p>
<p>James grabbed the arm of Albus' jacket tightly, making the smaller boy jerk around and barely have time to react as James pulled him into a bone crushing hug.</p>
<p>"I was gonna walk home by myself," Albus mumbled through his new tears.</p>
<p>"You blithering idiot," James laughed airily, keeping Albus close to him. "Why the hell would you do that?"</p>
<p>"Because you didn't even say anything when I came out, I - I thought you were disgusted or something," he whimpered.</p>
<p>"Albus Severus Potter, you are a fool, you know that?" James shook his head, pulling Albus away from him just to hold his face in his hands.</p>
<p>Albus frowned and sniffled lamely, letting his brother jostle his head around.</p>
<p>"I was just surprised," James admitted softly, "But that doesn't mean I love you any less. Honestly, I should have realized long, long ago, but I'm pretty oblivious - we know this. You're my brother. My best friend, I don't care if you're gay, straight, both, neither - fuckin' trans for all I care - I still love you, okay?"</p>
<p>Albus was crying happy tears now - he wasn't sure where the sad ones stopped and the happy ones began - but he could feel his heart warming immensely at James' words and he'd never been more grateful for his brother than in that moment.</p>
<p>"Okay," Albus nodded in response. "Thank you. I love you too."</p>
<p>James smiled at him, "Good, now let's get you home before you vomit all over yourself - or worse - me."</p>
<p>Albus let out a watery laugh and the two walked back to to the bus stop just as it was pulling up.</p>
<p>••••</p>
<p>The boys were halfway up the stairs when the light flicked on and their mother's voice broke through the silence.</p>
<p>"You guys are back early," Ginny commented.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah," James replied easily, "Isaac was tired and kicked everyone out."</p>
<p>"Did you both have a good time?" she wondered. That's when the boys noticed their sister passed out with her head in their mum's lap on the couch.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we had a blast," James answered, then turned to Albus, "Hey - you go on up and shower and get in bed. Drink some water too," he gently pushed Albus up the stairs.</p>
<p>"Goodnight mum," Albus waved tiredly and disappeared up the steps.</p>
<p>"Goodnight Al."</p>
<p>James turned back to Ginny with an innocent smile.</p>
<p>"What's wrong with him? Were you guys drinking?"</p>
<p>James held up his hands in defense, "Yes, okay? There was beer there, but Albus only had one, I swear on it - I made sure. I had a couple but mum we weren't being wild - just the bros ordering pizza and playing some video games. Albus is just being emo because he felt guilty for drinking and he told me some serious shit on the way home and he's just trying to figure something out. Nothing bad I promise you," he assured her. This caused Lily to stir and sit up, rubbing her eyes tiredly.</p>
<p>"What'd he tell you? What's he figuring out?" she asked curiously.</p>
<p>"It's not my place to tell you," James sighed, "He'll tell you when he's ready. Just give him time."</p>
<p>"How was your party?" Lily spat groggily, not paying attention to their original conversation.</p>
<p>"Lils, leave it be. They didn't go to the party," Ginny sighed, resting a comforting hand on her leg. "So Al's just being emo and dramatic?"</p>
<p>"Yes, it's been knew," James replied sassily.</p>
<p>"Pardon?" Ginny scoffed.</p>
<p>"He means it's already been known - nothing new," Lily defined.</p>
<p>Ginny rolled her eyes fondly, "You two get on up to bed now - it's nearly midnight and we've got to be up and out of the house by ten for your cousin Rose's birthday party at the Granger-Weasley's house. So get," she shoed them off as she stood up. She picked up the book she'd been reading while she waited for the boys and followed her oldest and youngest up the stairs.</p>
<p>••••</p>
<p>The following Monday Albus found that nearly everyone had heard about the party. He was finding it harder and harder to ignore the whispers, stares and gossiping as the day went on, and once he reached his World History class he had about had it.</p>
<p>"Alright class, this whole period will be time to work on your partner presentations. Use your time wisely, I'll be checking in on groups towards the end to see your progress. And before you start I'd like to speak to Albus at my desk please," their teacher spoke.</p>
<p>Albus had to hold back an annoyed groan. He glanced across the room at Polly who didn't seem bothered by him being unable to meet up just yet and was talking with the girl behind her.</p>
<p>He made his way towards the teachers desk in a lethargic manner.</p>
<p>"You wanted to speak with me?"</p>
<p>"Yes," she spoke without looking up from he desk, "Your original partner, Polly, has requested a different partner for reasons she didn't want to disclose. So your new partner will be Cory. His partner has fallen ill and won't be back until after we've finished this assignment," she informed.</p>
<p>Albus felt angry, Polly was so petty about the party that she requested to change partners? Albus liked her even less.</p>
<p>"Who?" Albus asked, not getting the name of his new partner after being overwhelmed with this new information.</p>
<p>"Cory," she replied in a bored tone. "He's there in the first row."</p>
<p>Albus looked across the room to the only person who didn't seem to have a partner. Albus recognized him, sure, but he'd never had a proper conversation with the boy. He had the whitest blond hair that Albus had ever seen. He was hunched over his laptop so he couldn't see his face. All he knew about this kid was that he was kind of a geek.</p>
<p>"Okay," Albus squeaked, leaving the teacher's desk. He gathered his things and slipped into the empty spot next to Cory.</p>
<p>"Hi," Albus greeted, "I'm Albus. It looks like I'm your new partner 'cause your old one is sick or whatever."</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, hi," the boy greeted happily, looking up from his computer. The two made eye contact and Albus immediately felt butterlfies in his stomach and - oh... this boy was cute - cute. "I'm Scorpius - or Cory, I guess. You can call me either. My friends call me Scorpius, but everyone else calls me Cory. Kind of like a reverse nickname," he rambled and Albus just smiled fondly in return.</p>
<p>"Scorpius? What an odd name," Albus commented lightly.</p>
<p>"Oh yes," Scorpius gave a crooked smile, "It's a family thing - everyone on my dad's side is named after stars and constellations."</p>
<p>"That's actually quite cool," Albus replied, "I'm just named after a couple of dead people."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Scorpius chuckled, "Were they at least cool?"</p>
<p>"Very," Albus replied almost sarcastically.</p>
<p>Albus' stomach fluttered again as he watched Scorpius laugh, his eyes crinkle and his teeth show. He'd never made someone laugh so genuinely like that. It felt good.</p>
<p>Scorpius' laughter died but his contagious smile stayed, "Should we work on the project?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Albus chuckled, his cheeks warm, "Probably."</p>
<p>"Great. So, I've already done all the researching bits, now we've just got to find pictures and put it into a PowerPoint," Scorpius explained, showing Albus his notebook full of satisfying notes.</p>
<p>"Oh damn, you're so far."</p>
<p>Scorpius shrugged sheepishly, "I just like history, s'all."</p>
<p>"Well, I can find the pictures or do the PowerPoint so I can help in some way," Albus offered lamely, knowing Scorpius already did the hard, boring part.</p>
<p>"Sure, that'd be great," Scorpius smiled. He pushed his laptop in between them so Albus could see too.</p>
<p>The two worked quietly for a while, Albus putting Scorpius' information onto the slides, Scorpius helping reword sentences and with what to type into google image search.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you're even talking to me," Albus admitted randomly after several moments of silence between them.</p>
<p>"Huh?" Scorpius turned and gave him a curious look, "Why wouldn't I be talking to you?"</p>
<p>Albus shrugged, "Well with all the rumors and gossip going around, I just figured..."</p>
<p>The curious look on the blond's face didn't seem to fade, "Gossip? I haven't heard anything."</p>
<p>"About the party on Friday?"</p>
<p>"There was a party on Friday?" Scorpius asked genuinely.</p>
<p>Albus felt his shoulders sag in relief, "Oh. Never mind then."</p>
<p>"Is there something I should know? Or is it just petty gossip?" he questioned cheekily.</p>
<p>Albus waved dismissively, "Nah, don't worry about it. Just some shit about me being gay."</p>
<p>"Are you?"</p>
<p>Albus felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and he gave the same lame stutter that he'd given Polly in response, "I - well - yeah - but..."</p>
<p>"It's okay if you are," Scorpius assured casually, "I mean, everyone knows that I'm bi."</p>
<p>Albus felt his stomach flutter again and he felt that same relief rush over him again, "Wait, really?"</p>
<p>Scorpius nodded, "Yeah, so are you really gay? Or nah?" he mocked Albus, making the latter chuckle.</p>
<p>"Yes, but I've only ever told my brother, no one else knows for real," Albus admitted quietly.</p>
<p>"That's okay," Scorpius smiled softly, "You should only tell people when you're ready." Albus just nodded silently, turning back to the project.</p>
<p>Soon enough the bell rang and the class began shuffling their stuff around loudly, the teacher tried telling them something over the commotion but no one paid any mind.</p>
<p>Before Albus could slip away, Scorpius handed him a piece of scratch paper with his name and number written on it.</p>
<p>"Text me and we can set up a time to work on that outside of class, okay?" he winked and Albus felt the butterflies erupt in his stomach and swarm up, making his brain go fuzzy with excitement.</p>
<p>"Okay," he barely squeaked out and Scorpius giggled before swiftly turning away and leaving the classroom. Albus nearly fainted.</p>
<p>He felt like he was walking on clouds as he left the room and found James in the corridor like usual.</p>
<p>"What's gotten into you?" James bumped their shoulders together. "The last time I saw you I thought you were gonna off yourself."</p>
<p>"I'm trying not to think about all the shit people are saying," Albus shrugged.</p>
<p>"You really should tell mum and dad," James commented.</p>
<p>"Tell them what?" Albus asked dumbly.</p>
<p>"You know what I mean..."</p>
<p>Albus rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'm not gonna tell mum and dad..."</p>
<p>"You'll have to eventually, right? At least tell Lily," James reasoned.</p>
<p>Albus opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the weight of someone jumping into his back.</p>
<p>"Tell Lily what?" his sister's voice asked cheekily, her arms falling from around Al's neck as she pushed her way between her two brothers.</p>
<p>"Nothing because she'd tell everyone and their dog," Albus answered dryly.</p>
<p>Lily cooed, "Oh I wish I could talk to everyone's dogs, wouldn't that be lovely?" She perked back up, "What were you not gonna tell me again?"</p>
<p>"Nothing Lily," Albus groaned, "Drop it."</p>
<p>Lily huffed in defeat and changed the topic, "Hey, James? Wanna buy my friends and I some beer for our hangout this weekend?"</p>
<p>"Hmm, let me think," he paused for barely a second, "No," he answered sternly.</p>
<p>Lily gave another huff of defeat, "You guys are no fun, won't tell me secrets and won't buy me alcohol - what's the point of having older brothers?"</p>
<p>Albus rolled his eyes at his sister and pulled away from the group as he neared his class, "Bye guys, see you after school."</p>
<p>"Bye Al," they both chimed and slipped off down the hall.</p>
<p>He walked into his next class to find he was one of the first people and took his usual seat near the back of the room.</p>
<p>He slouched in his seat and pulled out his phone, aimlessly scrolling through Instagram. People were still posting pictures from the party. He suddenly stumbled upon one with him in it that his friend Isaac had posted. He didn't remember taking the picture, but he was stood between two of his friends from the football team, each had an arm slung over his shoulders and you could clearly see beers in each of their hands.</p>
<p>Albus cursed and hoped Lily hadn't or wouldn't see this photo because she would definitely show their mum. He liked the photo then clicked on the comments.</p>
<p>He immediately regretted looking.</p>
<p>'I bet Al loved being between two fit guys😜'</p>
<p>in reply... 'oh for sure! i bet his gay ass was thrilled'</p>
<p>in reply... 'no wonder he's always hanging out in the locker rooms after practice! what a show for him!'</p>
<p>Albus was about to close out of the app when he noticed that Isaac had actually replied to them, defending Albus.</p>
<p>'stfu guys you're being real dicks u know? even if he is gay he'd never want to ogle ur ugly asses'</p>
<p>Albus couldn't help but let out a small snort, quickly covering his mouth with his hand after.</p>
<p>Before he could even swipe out of the photo someone's heavy backpack slammed into his head.</p>
<p>"Ow!" he hissed, holding his head and looking up to see Josh, one of the footy players who had commented on Isaac's photo, with an evil grin.</p>
<p>"Oops," he said sarcastically, "Sorry fag." He then proceeded to sit in a seat a few rows up.</p>
<p>Albus felt his gut tighten up in anger but he merely sent a disgusted glare before turning away, still rubbing the ache in his head now.</p>
<p>The rest of the class began filing in more heavily now, the other footy guys that usually sat with Albus had moved towards the front of the class with Josh. Every time he'd look over in their direction, they'd turn and snicker like little girls gossiping and Albus would just roll his eyes.</p>
<p>That was definitely his longest class period of the day, the whispering and snickering, plus the fact that they thought it'd be funny to occasionally throw crumpled bits of paper at him when the teacher would turn around. Some of them even had slurs written on them.</p>
<p>••••</p>
<p>Unknown Messenger: hey is this scorpius from world history?</p>
<p>S: Yep! That's me :) Is this Albus?</p>
<p>A: indeed it is. when did u want to meet up to work on the project? does thus after school work?</p>
<p>S: Actually I can't Thursday, that's when the GSA meetings are. What about Friday?</p>
<p>A: wot is gsa</p>
<p>S: The Gay Straight Alliance, I'm the Vice President :P</p>
<p>A: ooh how fun!</p>
<p>S: Yeah! You should come!</p>
<p>A: but im not out yet :/</p>
<p>S: You don't need to be! That's the whole point! To give everyone a safe space if they're out, if they're not, if they're just questioning or whatever!</p>
<p>A: i dunno man</p>
<p>S: I'm not going to force you, but think about it yeah?</p>
<p>A: i'll think about it but i cant promise anything</p>
<p>S: That's okay!</p>
<p>A: so what r u up to?</p>
<p>S: I am currently at the store with my dad lol what about you?</p>
<p>A: that sounds very exciting. i am currently at my sisters football match</p>
<p>S: That must be way more interesting than the grocery store...</p>
<p>A: nahh its p boring</p>
<p>S: Is she at least winning?</p>
<p>A: yes and that's why its so boring lmao her team never freaking looses</p>
<p>S: Ahh I see! Haha! So do you play football too? Or do you play other sports or something?</p>
<p>A: nah I don't play, my brother and sister got the sporty jeans</p>
<p>S: you mean genes?</p>
<p>A: yeah that oops</p>
<p>S: Lol. Isn't your brother on the footy team at school?</p>
<p>A: yes I am and I am the best - James<br/>A: also r u flirting with my brother? pls say yes - James<br/>A: oh my god I am so sorry he just stole my phone this is Albus now</p>
<p>S: It's totally fine haha</p>
<p>A: he's just trying to embarrass me</p>
<p>S: I figured lol</p>
<p>A: that's all siblings are good for am I right? :P</p>
<p>S: I wouldn't know...</p>
<p>A: oh r u an only child?</p>
<p>S: Yup :(</p>
<p>A: damn I can't even imagine lol I bet life's hella awesome for you</p>
<p>S: I don't have anyone to steal my phone and text with haha</p>
<p>A: that's true lmao<br/>A: trust me u don't want siblings they'll just destroy ur life</p>
<p>S: I've honestly always wanted a sister</p>
<p>A: really??? oh god sisters are the worst<br/>A: they steal ur shit and constantly nag on u for things and are whiny and get away with everything I swear</p>
<p>S: Oh that sounds awful haha<br/>S: Hey my dad and I just got home from the store so I'll text you later about the project, okay? It was nice talking to you!!</p>
<p>A: ok! sounds good text ya later :)</p>
<p>••••</p>
<p>Lily's voice echoed through the Potter's house and she shouted, "ALBUS! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!"</p>
<p>"COMING!"</p>
<p>There was the sound of feet scampering down the stairs and suddenly Albus emerged in the door way, his cheeks slightly pink from running. He quickly opened the door</p>
<p>"Hi, Scorpius," Albus beamed and opened the door further so he could step in.</p>
<p>"Hello. Are you ready to work on this project?" he smiled back.</p>
<p>"Oh yes, we can go up to my room and work," Albus made a move towards the steps, "Uh but first would you like anything to eat or drink?"</p>
<p>Scorpius gave a small chuckle, "I'm quite alright, thanks."</p>
<p>Albus just nodded and then continued up the stairs. He cursed at himself for feeling that fluttery feeling in his stomach again, for God's sake, Scorpius wasn't even doing anything. But he did look damn fine in his black skinny jeans and nicely fitting sweatshirt...</p>
<p>The two boys made it to Albus' room, he shut the door and they proceeded to spread out their notes, the text books and Scorpius' laptop onto his bed.</p>
<p>They worked for a while, mostly in silence with Albus' study playlist on Spotify going in the background.</p>
<p>They had about two slides left when Albus groaned and threw his pencil down onto his notebook. "I need a break," he declared.</p>
<p>"Oh?" Was all Scorpius replied with, titling his head and dropping his own pencil onto the duvet.</p>
<p>"I don't know how much more history I can read before I go insane," Albus sighed, flopping onto his back and looking over at Scorpius who was lying on his stomach, also looking over at Albus.</p>
<p>"I don't think I'd like it too much if you went insane," Scorpius answered softly, a small smile tugging at his lips.</p>
<p>Albus' stomach fluttered wildly as he glanced down at Scorpius' soft pink lips.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't like that either," Albus practically whispered. He wasn't sure if time sped up or slowed down because all of a sudden he was sitting up and Scorpius was leaning down and their lips were touching. He felt fingers threading through his hair and the other boy shifting so he was straddling Albus' hips. Albus let his hands roam up Scorpius' sides as his tongue slipped into Albus' mouth.</p>
<p>Albus let out a small moan and shifted his hips, the friction causing his stomach to erupt in the butterflies all over again. He tightened his grip on Scorpius' waist and let the other boy's tongue explore his mouth.</p>
<p>Scorpius pulled back slightly and Albus let out a small gasp, his breathing heavy and choppy.</p>
<p>"Sh-should we... uh... get back to the - uh..."</p>
<p>"Maybe," Scorpius breathed in response, nodding slightly.</p>
<p>He hesitantly pulled away from Albus, both of them shuffling around their stuff and sitting back up.</p>
<p>Albus pulled his text book into his lap and tried to read the words on his page but he couldn't get himself to focus. He stared at the page, blinking a few times, doing everything in his will to not be hyperaware of Scorpius' every movement and breath.</p>
<p>"Er, do we wanna add in a picture to go along with the last slide or is that enough?" Scorpius' voice wavered with uncertainty, making Albus realize he couldn't focus either.</p>
<p>"Uh I think... I think it's fine..." Albus replied stiffly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah... okay..."</p>
<p>Albus finally looked up at Scorpius. He was hunched over his laptop now, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the screen. He wasn't moving anything, and it didn't look like he was reading anything either. He then noticed Scorpius' fingers tapping wildly on his knee and knew for a fact that Scorpius was thinking the same thing as him.</p>
<p>He sucked in a breath, shoved his text book off the bed completely and reached over, shutting Scorpius' laptop and pulling it away.</p>
<p>"This isn't getting done," Albus sighed, waiting for Scorpius to look up at him. "Not today at least."</p>
<p>Scorpius finally looked up, after fiddling with his fingers for a moment, "You're probably right," he whispered.</p>
<p>Albus didn't hesitate, he lunged forward, capturing Scorpius' face between his hands and kissing him strongly. The force knocked Scorpius onto his back, so this time Albus was straddling the blonde's hips.</p>
<p>Scorpius tangled his hands in Albus' unruly hair, practically inhaling the other boy as he kissed him back just as strongly. Albus seemed nearly desperate as he ground his hips into Scorpius', his elbows propped up on either side of his head. Scorpius' hands then moved to the hem of his shirt, hesitantly pushing it up to reveal Albus' warm, tan skin.</p>
<p>Albus got the hint and sat back, quickly pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside.</p>
<p>Scorpius let out a shaky breath as the excitement bubbled up inside him and Albus leaned back down to kiss him again. Albus trailed his kisses down Scorpius' jaw and to his neck.</p>
<p>The blond boy gripped at Albus' sides and arms as he squirmed in delight under the feeling of his lips on his neck.</p>
<p>"Is that okay?" Albus asked, pulling back slightly to look the other boy in the eyes.</p>
<p>Scorpius nodded furiously, not sure if he opened his mouth if the right words would come out.</p>
<p>Albus smiled and went back to kissing Scorpius' neck. He'd kiss a spot, softly graze his teeth over the spot and sometimes even use his tongue and that's what got Scorpius squirming.</p>
<p>The two boys made out for several more minutes, completely absorbed in each other, just grinding and groping and kissing each other where they could reach.</p>
<p>Suddenly after about ten solid minutes of them going at each other, there was a knock at the door and Albus practically fell off the bed as they sprang apart.</p>
<p>"What?" Albus called as he frantically searched for his shirt, throwing it on without realizing it was inside out.</p>
<p>"Mum says dinner is ready!" Lily called through the door.</p>
<p>"Okay! Tell her we'll be down in a second!" Albus replied.</p>
<p>"She said 'Now or never'!"</p>
<p>Albus groaned in response and gave Scorpius a disgruntled look.</p>
<p>Scorpius just returned with a shy smile, his cheeks flushed bright red and his neck also blossoming with a few red marks that definitely wouldn't bruise, but might still be there when he got home. "I should probably get home to my dad. He said he'd have dinner made up."</p>
<p>They gathered Scorpius things up into his backpack and as they were about to leave there was another loud knock at the door.</p>
<p>"Are you coming?" Lily called.</p>
<p>Albus swung the door open with a glare.</p>
<p>"Oh hey," Scorpius spoke up, "You were at the GSA meeting yesterday!"</p>
<p>Lily beamed at him, "Yeah I was! Cory, right? I didn't know you knew my brother."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, we're partners for some World History project," he explained.</p>
<p>Albus gave her a curious look, "What were you doing at the GSA meeting?" he asked as the trio headed down the stairs.</p>
<p>"You know my friend Ashley?" she asked. He nodded. "Well she's starting to question her sexuality and she wanted to go, but she didn't want to go alone so I offered to go with her, that's all," she shrugged casually.</p>
<p>"Oh, okay," Albus spoke.</p>
<p>Ginny greeted them at the bottom of the stairs.</p>
<p>"Hi! I'm Ginny, their mum," she introduced, sticking her hand out to Scorpius.</p>
<p>"It's lovely to meet you, I'm Cory, Albus' partner for a project," he smiled, his cheeks reheating as he recalled what he and Albus were previously up to.</p>
<p>"Will you be staying with us for dinner?" Ginny wondered, "Harry, my husband, is a wonderful cook."</p>
<p>"I'd love to, Ginny, but I promised my father I'd be home in time to eat with him. Thank you so much for the offer though."</p>
<p>"Of course," Ginny smiled understandingly, "Well then, have a lovely night. It was nice meeting you." She then slipped away, taking Lily with her,</p>
<p>"Bye Cory!" Lily waved.</p>
<p>Albus then walked Scorpius to the door, opening it for him and giving him a crooked smile, "So..."</p>
<p>"So..." Scorpius repeated awkwardly, rocking back and fourth on his heels.</p>
<p>"See you on Monday?" Albus tried.</p>
<p>"Yeah, see you on Monday..." Scorpius repeated again, making a move to step out the front door.</p>
<p>"Bye," Albus mumbled, waving awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Bye," Scorpius nodded, finally stepping out.</p>
<p>Albus stood awkwardly, watching Scorpius carefully walk down the front porch, his mind racing with what they were just doing less than ten minutes ago, with what he so badly wanted to say to Scorpius and everything in between.</p>
<p>"Wait," Albus suddenly called, quickly stepping outside himself and pulling the front door closed behind him. He quickly met up with Scorpius at the bottom of the stairs and pulled Scorpius into a kiss, his hands reaching up to hold his face.</p>
<p>They pulled apart and smiled softly at each other.</p>
<p>"I had a really good time today. Thank you for coming over," Albus spoke softly, letting his hands trail down Scorpius' arms gently.</p>
<p>"Me too," Scorpius nodded, "Maybe, even after this project is done, we can keep hanging out?" he asked hopefully.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'd like that very much."</p>
<p>"Great! Well I should get going, my dad's probably wondering where I am..." Albus nodded and Scorpius pulled him back in for one last quick kiss. "Goodbye Albus." He pulled away and took a few steps down the path.</p>
<p>"Bye Scorpius," he waved, staying in his spot, very much dumbstruck and definitely crushing hard.</p>
<p>••••</p>
<p>"Up next to present is Albus and Cory."</p>
<p>Albus glanced over at Scorpius and gave him a weary smile. He returned it with a confident one.</p>
<p>As the two made their way to the front of the class, someone made a whooping sound and Albus' stomach sank.</p>
<p>"Wooo, gay boy, lets gooo," one of the rugby jocks in the back, sat around Polly, cheered.</p>
<p>Scorpius glanced over at Albus with a concerned look. Albus just looked down at his feet.</p>
<p>The first comment was ignored.</p>
<p>"If Polly couldn't even turn him straight, there must really be something wrong in his head," another one snickered. Albus heard Polly's high pitched laugh muffled in with the others'.</p>
<p>Albus moved to start the presentation, trying to ignore the taunts from the jocks but their teacher cut him off.</p>
<p>"Jack. Mason. Please turn off your voices and let these boys talk," she sighed.</p>
<p>Albus avoided eye contact with Scorpius as he turned towards the board, feeling ashamed and tiny as his classmates snickered and scrutinized him up there.</p>
<p>The presentation went fine, if you didn't count the giggling and whispered comments coming from the back of the classroom from the jocks.</p>
<p>The entire class period Albus sat tugging at his unruly hair and shoving down the nausea in his stomach, and avoiding eye contact with everyone - especially Scorpius. He felt so ashamed and stupid. He could feel the blond's eyes on him.</p>
<p>If all his old friends believed he was a complete fuck up for being gay, then why did he enjoy kissing Scorpius so much? It shouldn't have felt so right that day in his bed.</p>
<p>He felt a wave of loneliness rush over him as he realized most of the football and rugby boys he used to hang out with, no longer wanted to be around him - they'd much rather taunt him and make him feel like shit.</p>
<p>After the bell rang, dismissing the class, Albus was the first to slip out. He'd meet up with James and forget about the heckling from history class...</p>
<p>He was scanning the hall for James when he felt a tug at his arm. He spun around and was met with Scorpius' worried face.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to tell Scorpius off but he didn't give Albus the chance.</p>
<p>"Al, you don't have to hide - not from me. Those guys back there are jerks - they don't even know what they're talking about," he said assuredly, his grip on Albus' arm not loosening. "They don't know you."</p>
<p>Albus frowned, not caring that they had stopped in the middle of the hall and people were scoffing and huffing in annoyance as they walked around them. "But they do know me. I've been hanging out with boys like them since my brother got on the footy team in year five."</p>
<p>"You're not the nasty things they say," Scorpius said softly, giving Albus a pleading look, as if he was begging Al to believe him.</p>
<p>Albus felt his throat tighten and tears spring to his eyes. He felt so overwhelmed in this moment - overwhelmed with shame and anger from the taunting, and overwhelmed with confusion and yearning for this boy in front of him.</p>
<p>Before he could choke out a reply or let his tears fall, he felt a heavy arm drape over his shoulders. Albus nearly jumped out of his skin until he realized it was James. He quickly wiped his nose with the sleeve of his uniform and blinked away the tears, not wanting James to see him so vulnerable. Not wanting to let him know that he was weak. That James' friends had got to him.</p>
<p>Scorpius' hand dropped from Albus' arm as he eyed James warily.</p>
<p>"What's up, Al?" he ruffled the younger boy's already unruly hair, unaware of Albus' currently instability.</p>
<p>He wiped at his face again with his sleeve and smiled weakly at his brother.</p>
<p>"Nothing much..." he sighed, ducking his head. "Scorpius and I were just talking about the presentation we just did," he glanced up at the blonde boy who still had deep concern etched into his features.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah! How'd that go?" he asked with a grin as he started to walk on down the hall, guiding Albus with him. Scorpius hesitantly followed the boys. He wanted to keep talking to Albus, to make sure he was okay. To figure out what he meant to him.</p>
<p>"Fine," Albus mumbled.</p>
<p>"Only fine?" James wondered.</p>
<p>"Tell him," Scorpius suddenly spoke up, prompting Albus. "He knows, doesn't he?"</p>
<p>Albus held eye contact with Scorpius, as if he was trying to summon or take his confidence. Yes, James knew that he was gay, but those were his friends, his teammates. He feared that James would take their side over his. That he'd loose his brother over the fact that he liked boys. He was terrified that he'd loose his family if he told them and if his being gay just caused more problems, more bullies.</p>
<p>"Know what?" James asked curiously.</p>
<p>Albus sucked in a breath, "Some of the rugby and football guys were saying some indecent things to me when Scorpius and I were trying to present," he explained quietly.</p>
<p>James furrowed his brows angrily, "Like what? Who was it?" he asked protectively, looking at Scorpius for answers, realizing Albus didn't really want to talk.</p>
<p>"It was just about how gay I am," Albus sighed, "It doesn't matter who it was..."</p>
<p>"Yes it does, Al. I'll set them straight - if they want to keep saying shit like that then they've got to know they can't get away with it so easily," James was becoming defensive, letting his arm fall from around Albus' shoulders.</p>
<p>Albus turned and gripped James' wrist, "No, James, I don't want to start anything else with them. Please, let's just ignore it. Maybe they'll stop."</p>
<p>Scorpius sighed sadly, "They're going to keep harassing you if it keeps getting you down like this - they want this reaction from you."</p>
<p>Albus felt his throat tighten up again as he stared at Scorpius. He anxiously death-gripped the straps of his bag, not wanting to cry in the middle of the hallway.</p>
<p>Suddenly Lily bounded over to them, just on time.</p>
<p>"Hi guys!" She said cheerfully, "Oh hello Cory!"</p>
<p>If Albus wasn't so blinded by his frustration, he would've glared at her for the flirty tone she used when greeting Scorpius.</p>
<p>"Hi," Scorpius gave a lame wave before turning back to Albus.</p>
<p>Lily, oblivious to Albus' state, went on, "Mum said her and dad are going out to see a film tonight and get dinner - alone. Gross, I know, but she said we're on our own for dinner."</p>
<p>"I'm not eating pizza," Albus sighed tiredly just as James cheered, "Yes! We're ordering pizza!"</p>
<p>"Hey," Scorpius nudged Albus' arms softly, "You can come over to my house for dinner - if you'd like of course. I think my dad's making chicken."</p>
<p>Albus perked up slightly, "I'd like that a lot, actually."</p>
<p>Scorpius smiled warmly, "Great! I'll text you my address and let you know when you can head over?"</p>
<p>Albus nodded, "Sounds good."</p>
<p>"This is my class," Scorpius gestured to an open door as they walked.</p>
<p>"See you later," Albus waved and all he saw was Scorpius smile as he disappeared into the classroom.</p>
<p>"Is that the boy you were texting this weekend?" James broke Albus from his mini trance.</p>
<p>Albus couldn't help the heat that rose up his neck to his cheeks, "Yeah..."</p>
<p>James smiled, "He's cute," he approved. Albus ignored the weird look Lily gave him. "Are you two, you know..."</p>
<p>"No," Albus hissed, shoving James as they kept walking, "Shut it."</p>
<p>James just cackled and kept on walking, changing the subject to how much pizza he was going to eat tonight.</p>
<p>••••</p>
<p>"So, Albus, how are your studies coming along? Excited for the break coming up?" Scorpius' dad, Draco, asked.</p>
<p>Albus had to swallow his bite of chicken before answering, "They're going quite well, Mr. Malfoy. And yes, I'm quite excited. I think my family is planning a ski trip."</p>
<p>"That's very exciting," Draco nodded. "Now remind me, are you apart of Scorpius' club too?"</p>
<p>"The GSA?" Albus questioned, "No, I'm not - I had never heard of it until I met him, honestly."</p>
<p>"I'm trying to get him to join, dad. He's too scared," Scorpius teased lightly.</p>
<p>"Am not!" Albus chuckled, playfully nudging his arm. He didn't see the fond smile that his dad gave them.</p>
<p>"We never had anything like that when I was in school, but I think it's really important and I couldn't be more proud of the work that he's doing with it," Draco smiled and Albus couldn't help but smile back. "Speaking of when I was in school, I knew your dad back then. Harry Potter?"</p>
<p>"You did?" Albus asked, clearly surprised.</p>
<p>"He went to Eastmore and I went to West Valley - rival schools in almost everything. Him and I always liked to put on a show when we played each other in football matches. We pretended to hate each other but I don't think either of us actually did," Draco continued on.</p>
<p>"I had no idea, dad," Scorpius mused. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"</p>
<p>"Well, I didn't know you went to school with his son, otherwise I would've," Draco shrugged. "Do you have any siblings?" he turned to Albus again.</p>
<p>"An older brother and a younger sister," Albus supplied.</p>
<p>"Scorpius told me you're into football, do they play as well?"</p>
<p>"I actually don't play - I'm not very good in comparison to most boys my age. But my brother plays for the school and my sister plays for club," he explained.</p>
<p>Draco seemed to think for a moment as he took polite bites of his dinner. "I'll always regret not being able to give Scorpius any siblings," he eventually sighed.</p>
<p>"Dad..." Scorpius started meekly.</p>
<p>Albus suddenly felt the mood shift to something more somber.</p>
<p>"His mum was very ill, you see," Draco ignored Scorpius' weak protest. Albus listened intently, surprised that his dad was sharing information so personal. Of course he had wondered where Scorpius' mum was - he'd never mentioned her, ever - now that he thought about it, but he hadn't wanted to pry.</p>
<p>"She passed away when I was thirteen," Scorpius said softly, not making eye contact with anything but his plate in front of him.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry," Albus spoke, "I had no idea."</p>
<p>Thankfully, after that the conversation lightened up to more casual things, mostly Draco bringing up bitter stories of when he and Albus' dad were in school which Albus found very amusing - his dad didn't like to talk about his school years much, he and his siblings usually had to pry it out of him.</p>
<p>After they finished eating, Albus offered to help clean up the dishes and Draco asked if they wanted to go kick the football around outside. Both boys agreed.</p>
<p>The three messed around in the back garden for a good half hour, using the fence as a makeshift goal. It was Scorpius and Albus against Draco.</p>
<p>"Wow!" Draco laughed, "You can really kick that thing," he complimented Albus after a particularly good goal, patting his arm in affirmation.</p>
<p>Albus flushed at the compliment, his dad would've never said such a thing to him, "Thank you - I mean when your parents are fanatics and your siblings are natural born players, it's hard not to know how to play."</p>
<p>Draco chuckled and tossed the ball to Scorpius to start off a new round, "I guess that's fair."</p>
<p>Albus stepped out of their imaginary field line, "Do you mind if I use the restroom real fast?"</p>
<p>"It's just down the hall and the second door to the left," Scorpius instructed and Albus thanked him with a smile.</p>
<p>The Malfoy's house was rather large, maybe bigger than the Potter's - Albus couldn't tell. With his own house there was constantly people buzzing around, both immediate and extended so the place always felt smaller than it actually was. With the Malfoy's, however, it was the complete opposite. There didn't seem to be anyone living there except for Scorpius and his dad, so the place seemed a lot bigger. There was sleek modern furniture throughout the house, it was painted with sleek grey and white tones with the occasional accent of a calming forest green. The carpets were pristine and Albus was scared to walk on them, but Scorpius has assured him it was fine. Again, it was the complete opposite of the Potter's. His home was rowdy and chaotic, colors mix-matched and clashing - whatever recliner his mum liked was sat next to the random couch his dad had found at an estate sale. It was chaotic, but it was always cozy and always so homey. Albus couldn't decide which house he liked best.</p>
<p>He eventually found his way back outside. Scorpius and his dad had settled into the cushy chairs that surrounded a sleek metal patio table, their backs to him. They hadn't noticed him, so Albus was about to make a comment about how lovely their home was, but suddenly held back as he grasped a part of their conversation.</p>
<p>"I really like him, dad."</p>
<p>"He seems like a really nice boy, Scorpius."</p>
<p>"You think so?"</p>
<p>"He's been very kind and polite - he helped me clean the dishes - and he knows how to play football. I think that's a win in my book."</p>
<p>Scorpius laughed and Albus' heart swelled with love and happiness at the sound of it. "So as long as I bring home someone who likes football, you won't care if it's a girl or a guy?"</p>
<p>"Scorpius, you know I've never cared about you who you fancy, that I just want you to be happy."</p>
<p>"I know, dad."</p>
<p>"So, what? Are you two officially dating then?"</p>
<p>"Well, no. Not exactly, but I really want to be with him. He makes me so happy - I don't think I've ever laughed as much as I do when I'm with him."</p>
<p>"That's a wonderful thing, Scorpius."</p>
<p>Albus cleared his throat and stepped the rest of the way down the steps, "I meant to compliment you on how beautiful your home is, Mr. Malfoy."</p>
<p>Draco smiled, "Why thank you Albus, I'm glad you approve."</p>
<p>"Shall we start up another round of football?" Scorpius wondered, quickly standing to his feet as Albus got closer.</p>
<p>••••</p>
<p>Albus and Scorpius shuffled around each other at the door as Albus put on his shoes. "Thank you again, Mr. Malfoy for letting me come over and for the delicious chicken."</p>
<p>"Of course," Draco rested a hand on his shoulder, "You're welcome over any time."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."</p>
<p>Draco chuckled, giving his shoulder s squeeze before pulling it away, "Please, call me Draco."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Draco," Albus repeated.</p>
<p>"Have a safe ride home, now," he gave Albus a curt nod, "And I hope to see you again soon." He then left the foyer and went upstairs, leaving the two boys alone.</p>
<p>As soon as his dad was out of sight, Albus took a step closer to Scorpius, just as the blond opened his mouth to speak.</p>
<p>"Hey, Al, so I was wondering..." it came out softly, and his fingers were fidgety as if he was nervous.</p>
<p>Albus didn't even give the other boy time to finish, he already had a feeling about what he was going to ask. "Yes," Albus blurted, "yes, yes, yes - a million times, yes." He grabbed Scorpius' arm and pulled them together, their lips meeting as if it was the most natural thing in the world.</p>
<p>It wasn't a long kiss, Scorpius pulled away giggling softly, "You don't even know what I was going to say." He may have pulled out of the kiss, but he hadn't pulled away from Albus in the slightest, letting their bodies stay softly pressed together.</p>
<p>"Wait, you were going to ask if we could be boyfriends, right?" Albus asked, suddenly panicked that he got it wrong.</p>
<p>Scorpius' raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise, "Yes, actually, I was. But I know you're not out yet, so I was going to ask if you even wanted to..."</p>
<p>Albus paused for a moment as he gathered the right words. "Yes. I do. And I don't think I'm going to come out," he explained, "I think I'm just going to say, 'Hey, this is my boyfriend and if you don't like it, then fuck you.'"</p>
<p>Scorpius giggled again, letting himself lean into Albus, "Okay, I like that. What made you come to that conclusion? Earlier today you seemed as if you were going to shove yourself back in the closet."</p>
<p>"I don't know," Albus replied honestly, "Just being around you gives me so much confidence, and I realized after History today that if everyone thinks I'm gay anyways, I might as well own it and not shy away from it like you said."</p>
<p>Scorpius was practically beaming with pride now, "I love hearing that. Does this mean you'll come to the next GSA meeting on Thursday? I think it'll be good for you."</p>
<p>"Yes, I'll be there," Albus answered confidently, "If anything to see my boyfriend in action."</p>
<p>Scorpius cheered, laughing as Albus pulled him into another kiss. This one lasted a bit longer, neither boy wanting to pull away.</p>
<p>"You should probably get going, it is a school night after all," Scorpius practically whispered as they pulled apart, leaning their foreheads together.</p>
<p>"Probably," Albus agreed, "But this is much more exciting."</p>
<p>The two boys shared numerous kisses before Albus finally left, walking backwards as he waved at Scorpius, the whole way down the drive.</p>
<p>••••</p>
<p>"Fuck," Albus swore as he glanced at the time on his phone. The GSA meeting started in two minutes and he was all the way across campus at the fields. Scorpius was going to think he ditched.</p>
<p>Albus tapped his foot impatiently just as James jogged over to him in his practice jersey, dropping the house keys into his hand.</p>
<p>"Took you long enough," Albus huffed.</p>
<p>"Sorry! We were getting a lecture from Coach," James whined. "Besides, what can you be doing that's so much more important than watching me?" He teased, sticking his tongue out playfully.</p>
<p>Albus rolled his eyes and set off back towards the school, "Don't worry about it."</p>
<p>"Got a dick appointment with that blonde lad?" James wiggled his eyebrows and Albus weakly punched him in the gut, not wanting to actually cause him harm.</p>
<p>James just laughed and slapped his brother's back before jogging back to the rest of the team that had started running laps around the field.</p>
<p>Once James wasn't paying him any mind, he set off in a sprint to the door, then through the school. He looked at the time again and realized he only had one minute. He booked it though the halls, thanking God that it was after school hours so he couldn't get in trouble for running.</p>
<p>He found the classroom that the GSA meetings were held in and slipped in just as Scorpius and another girl were standing up to talk.</p>
<p>He glanced around the room and found that the closest open chair was next none other than his own sister. Of all days for her to show up, it had to be today? He wondered, cursing to himself as he slid into the chair.</p>
<p>She gave him a bewildered look, "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded in a whisper.</p>
<p>Albus just gestured across the table - which was actually three tables pressed together, with chairs circling it - to Scorpius who had a relived smile plastered across his face.</p>
<p>The girl standing next to Scorpius spoke first. She was much shorter than Scorpius - most people were, but she was much more so. She was chubby and had dark brown skin, her black coiled hair was pulled up into a tight pony tail. Albus didn't recognize her and figured she was probably a year or two above him.</p>
<p>"Hi, so it's now three o'clock, so we will begin. As most of you already know, I am Felicity, I'm the president of the GSA. My pronouns are she and her, and I identify as lesbian. Now we've got some exciting things coming up, but I will let your VP discuss those things, since he's more organized than me," she chuckled, gesturing to Scorpius to take the floor.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Fiz," Scorpius smiled and turned to his small pile of papers in front of him briefly, "I guess I'll introduce myself too, since she did and since I see some new faces," he winked at Albus and the latter felt his cheeks heat up, slumping down in his chair slightly. "Well, I am Cory, and as she said, I'm the Vice President, I am bisexual and my pronouns are he and him." He shuffled his papers a little bit before continuing. He glanced over at Albus again who gave him an assuring smile. "Today is a really important meeting, not only because we will be discussing stuff for our Queer Prom coming up, but also because it's the first time that my boyfriend, Albus, is joining us."</p>
<p>Albus could practically feel the wind from his sister whipping around towards him. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks again and gave an awkward wave to the group, refusing to look over at his sister.</p>
<p>"What the fuck?" She hissed, whacking his arm.</p>
<p>"Shut up," Albus hissed back.</p>
<p>"What the fuck!?" she repeated stronger, but still in a whisper, Albus just ignored her as Scorpius continued talking.</p>
<p>"So, for the Queer Prom that's in two months," he began, "most of you know, it will be held in our gymnasium and we need to get started on the decorations. My dad has donated some money to help us out, but I'm not sure it'll be enough, so Felicity is coming up with a way to raise some money. In the mean time we can start on the posters and the decorations we can find here. </p>
<p>"I've gathered some poster board and markers over on that table," he gestured behind him, "So if you guys like, you can break up into groups and get started on some posters. All the information you need to include, like the date and time is on the whiteboard over there. I also need a few volunteers to go with Felicity to the shops to find some streamers and balloons..."</p>
<p>Albus watched as several people raised their hands and Felicity chose two girls to go with her. The rest of the club then dispersed into small groups, taking handfuls of markers and a poster board.</p>
<p>Albus pushed himself from his seat and walked over to Scorpius.</p>
<p>"Hi," the blonde let out a breath of relief, slipping his arm around Albus' waist.</p>
<p>"Hello," Albus smiled and leaned into his touch, "Sorry for running in so late, James was being a butt about me getting the keys."</p>
<p>"You're completely fine," Scorpius brushed Albus' hair off his forehead for it to just fall back into the same place, "I'm just glad you're here at all."</p>
<p>"I'm glad too," he looked up at Scorpius and moved to his tiptoes to give him a soft kiss. He'd been dying to do that since he first set eyes on him in History earlier that day. "You're a kick-ass Vice President."</p>
<p>Scorpius chuckled, "You think?"</p>
<p>Before Albus could reply, he heard his sister's voice demanding his attention.</p>
<p>"Albus Severus Potter, you've got a lot of explaining to do, young man," she stomped up to the two boys with her hands firmly planted on her hips.</p>
<p>Albus chuckled awkwardly, turning away from Scorpius to better see his sister, "Explain what? I'm gay, and Scorpius is my boyfriend. What else is there to say?"</p>
<p>Lily huffed, clearly that's not the answer she wanted, "I mean, why didn't you tell me?!"</p>
<p>Albus shrugged, "'Cause? You didn't have to tell me that you're straight, why should I have to tell you that I'm gay? And besides, I knew you'd flip out like this, and you'd be all weird about it - at least your friends would."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't be weird!" She protested, "I'm your little sister! You're supposed to tell me these things! Does James know?"</p>
<p>Albus debated lying, but it was amusing to see her riled up, "Yes, James knows - well not that I'm dating Scorpius, but that I'm gay."</p>
<p>Lily groaned, throwing her head back dramatically, "Am I the last person in the world to know?"</p>
<p>Albus chuckled, "No, mum and dad don't know yet. Now lets go make some posters, yeah?" Albus prompted, moving away from the two to grab some markers.</p>
<p>••••</p>
<p>2 Months Later...</p>
<p>"Now do one with you kissing his cheek," Ginny instructed, holding her phone back to up to snap another photo.</p>
<p>"Ugh, mum!" Albus protested weakly as his cheeks tinted pink.</p>
<p>"Yes!" Ginny insisted, "Then I want to get one of you with your sister!"</p>
<p>Scorpius laughed softly, reaching over and tugging on Albus' crimson tie. Albus turned in his boyfriend's direction, a dopey smile covering his face. He gave in to his mum's orders and leaned in, pressing his lips to Scorpius' cheek for the picture.</p>
<p>"So cute!" Lily and her friend Ashley squealed from behind Ginny. They were both dressed in flowing dresses that barely touched the ground. Lily's was emerald green with silver glitter adorning the top and the thin shoulder straps. Ashley's was grey, but had flowers and vines embroidered into the tulle at the bottom.</p>
<p>"Hey! There's my dad!" Scorpius pointed out excitedly as a black Mercedes pulled up into the Potter's driveway.</p>
<p>Draco hurried out of the car, still wearing his work slacks and a dark grey button up, "Sorry I'm late," he apologized before stopping in the yard next to Ginny. "Well don't you two look handsome as ever," he complimented, stepping towards the boys and tugging softly at the lapel of Scorpius' grey suit.</p>
<p>"Thanks dad," Scorpius beamed.</p>
<p>Suddenly the front door swung open and Harry stepped out, holding four plastic boxes, "I got the corsages and boutonnières! Don't worry!"</p>
<p>Albus rolled his eyes fondly as his dad fumbled with who to give them to, "You two get the pin ones? They get the bracelets?"</p>
<p>"Yes dad, gosh. Girls get corsages, boys get button-bouton... those things," Lily sighed, taking her and Ashley's matching corsages from him.</p>
<p>Scorpius took the boutonnières from Harry politely and handed one to Albus. They were identical; decked with a red rose that matched their ties, and adorned with baby's breath and tied with a shiny black ribbon.</p>
<p>Ginny snapped pictures as the boys pinned them onto each other's jackets.</p>
<p>"I don't want to stab you," Albus murmured nervously as he slipped the pin though Scorpius' lapel.</p>
<p>Scorpius giggled softly, "You're fine, love." He gripped Albus' arm tenderly, fondly staring as his tongue poked out in concentration.</p>
<p>Ginny then snapped a few photos of the girls helping each other as Draco approached Harry who had been standing off to the side.</p>
<p>"So, Potter," he greeted, a teasing smirk playing at his lips, "Who would've thought that our son's would've ended up together."</p>
<p>Harry chuckled, "I probably would've laughed in your face if you had suggested that back in school."</p>
<p>Draco had to agree with him. "You know I always thought he'd be more interested in football, like I was, but I think he only shows an interest because I care about it," he admitted to Harry.</p>
<p>"I tried to drill it into Albus at a young age, but I think it made him resent it - and me a bit," he replied.</p>
<p>Draco glanced back over at the boys who were no longer posing for photos and were absorbed in each other, whispering and giggling to one another. "You know, I think they're really good for each other."</p>
<p>Harry nodded enthusiastically, "I definitely agree. I don't think I've ever seen Albus as happy as he is when Scorpius is around," he paused. "What was it like for you when Scorpius came out to you?" He wondered.</p>
<p>Draco thought for a moment, glancing away from the boys as they leaned together to share a kiss, wanting to respect his son's privacy. "I was a little shocked at first, but I immediately realized how much more true to his character he was after telling me. I realized that he'd been tense and constantly stressed and strained by not being able to be himself."</p>
<p>Harry seemed to ponder Draco's words, realizing that seemed to be true with Albus too.</p>
<p>"Now don't you boys and girls have reservations to get to?" Draco asked loudly, stepping away from Harry.</p>
<p>"Oh yes!" Ashley cheered, stepping out of her pose with Lily, "We don't want to be late!"</p>
<p>"Wait!" Ginny called, "Harry, go get James! I want him in a photo too."</p>
<p>Harry jogged back towards the house.</p>
<p>Albus rolled his eyes, "He's upstairs playing Battlefront with Isaac, I doubt he's going to want to be in any pictures, mum."</p>
<p>Several moments passed before the front door was swinging open again to reveal James and Isaac, both dressed in slacks with colorful button ups on and flowers crookedly pinned onto their pockets.</p>
<p>"Are those my flowers from the bouquet Harry gave me?" Ginny wondered as she stepped closer to James, "Safety pinned on?!"</p>
<p>"Yes!" James answered confidently, propping his hands on his hips, "We couldn't pass up this wonderful opportunity to get down at gay prom..."</p>
<p>"We may not be queer, but we are here, and we are ready to love and support our LGBTQA...BCWXYZ pals," Isaac added.</p>
<p>Albus buried his face in his hands and Scorpius just laughed.</p>
<p>"You're actually coming?" Lily latched onto her brothers arm, excitedly jumping up and down.</p>
<p>James laughed, "Of course! I have to support my favorite brother and his boyfriend, and my favorite friend of my sister's."</p>
<p>"Okay, quick, let me take some pictures first!" Ginny waved her arm, ushering them together.</p>
<p>The teenagers groaned but complied, taking goofy poses as their mum snapped a few more pictures.</p>
<p>"Now off you go!" She waved, putting her phone down finally, "Go have fun, be safe!"</p>
<p>Albus gave his mum a brief hug which she happily returned.</p>
<p>"I love you lots, Al," she said softly into the top of his hair.</p>
<p>"I love you too, mum," he replied just as softly, pulling out of the hug.</p>
<p>"Just text me if James gets too obnoxious," Ginny fondly rolled her eyes and Albus laughed, agreeing to do so.</p>
<p>Albus then stepped towards Scorpius and slipped his hand into his, "Ready?" he asked.</p>
<p>"I've been ready for the last two months," Scorpius chuckled, "All the hard work I've put in better have payed off."</p>
<p>Albus beamed proudly, "It will have, I promise. I'm already so proud of you - my awesome Vice President boyfriend," he giggled as he leaned in, brushing their noses together before fully pressing their lips together.</p>
<p>Scorpius hummed happily into the kiss before they parted. "It's really nice of your brother and Isaac to come along and be so supportive - even if their outfits were a bit last minute..."</p>
<p>Albus laughed, "He's always been my number one supporter - I should've seen this coming actually."</p>
<p>Scorpius' hand rested gently against Albus' cheek, "You're really lucky, Albus."</p>
<p>"I know. I have you."</p>
<p>"Yuck!" Lily made fake gagging sounds as she passed the couple, "Get a room!" she groaned.</p>
<p>"Lily," Ginny said in a warning tone but didn't press further.</p>
<p>The rest of the night seemed to fly by, dinner was only moderately fancy - they didn't want anything too expensive - and the actual dance was just a blur of flashing lights and friends dancing.</p>
<p>Albus never had to text Ginny about James, he and Isaac were just happy being obnoxious dorks with each other, attempting some hip-hop floor spins and failing, along with other ridiculous moves. When the slow songs came on they even slow danced together much to Albus' amusement.</p>
<p>"Did you see James and Isaac dancing?" Scorpius snickered softly as he and Albus swayed to the slow music.</p>
<p>"Yes," Albus rolled his eyes, the other two boys were attempting to actually slow dance, with all the confusing foot steps and everything. Every time he glanced over at them, one of them was always stepping on the others foot. Scorpius and Albus had figured it'd be too disastrous if they tried that.</p>
<p>Albus had his arms draped around Scorpius' neck, the latter's hands on Albus' hips.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Albus practically whispered as he rested his head onto Scorpius' chest.</p>
<p>"For what?" Scorpius wondered.</p>
<p>"For existing - for being you," Albus replied, earning a small laugh from his boyfriend.</p>
<p>"That's very vague..."</p>
<p>Albus huffed, "I mean - because you're so confident in yourself, so okay and open with your sexuality..."</p>
<p>"I'm really not..." Scorpius tried, but Albus wasn't having it.</p>
<p>"But you are, and if I hadn't of met you when I did... Man... I'd probably still be in the closet, crying in the hallway over some dumb bully," he explained.</p>
<p>Scorpius gave him a small smile, "I didn't do that. You did. We could've just done our history project and moved on with our lives. But you chose to come here tonight. You chose to come to that first GSA meeting. You chose to introduce me as your boyfriend to your family. I didn't make you do that - maybe I encouraged you a little bit, but still..."</p>
<p>Albus sighed, "I know, but thank you. Still."</p>
<p>Scorpius just nodded understandingly. He then pulled Albus into a strong kiss, his hands gripping Albus' waist from underneath his jacket. Albus' hands slipped through Scorpius' hair that brushed the nape of his neck.</p>
<p>Nothing else mattered but each other in that moment. And Albus knew that everything was going to be okay as long as Scorpius was there beside<br/>him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>